


InHuman

by Nekton



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, UnOrdinary doesn't belong to me I'm just a fan, webcomic belongs to Uru-chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekton/pseuds/Nekton
Summary: John is a human being right? What if he wasn't human at all? What if monsters really were living in this world? Is magic considered normal? What qualities does a person need to be considered a monster? Is it how one uses their ability or should it be something more?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A newborn baby boy laid still in his incubator. This child was dying and the father was told there was only a few hours left. His wife had died giving birth and now he'll lose another loved one.

"Please, please. If there's a god or some kind of inhuman entity out there just please don't take him away from me."

As if his plea had been heard a certain creature entered the incubation room. "This human child is dying, I see," he said to himself. "I wonder if they'll notice or care." He climb into the incubator and sniffed.

Eyes widening he smiled. "This child would be a waste to let die. His powers are strong....but if I do this the powers won't come until later in life." Smiling he laid next to the baby and as if the child absorbed the creature he disappeared from sight.

The boy's wails could be heard from the doctors near by and his father. This baby was brought to his father who expressed tears of joy. This child was a miracle but at a cost.

  
Chapter 1

John yawned as he got up for school. Sera would be waiting for him on the roof as usual. He was about to leave his bed when realized he wasn't in his human form. "Oh, right!" Poof.

The teen walked to his bathroom then saw his cat ears sticking out of his head. "Aw man. My tails are sticking out too! Gotta get rid of them before leaving or I'd be in deep shit."

Living as a human for the last seventeen years taught him something. Monsters are never welcomed. Let alone actual yokai like himself. He's a nekomata or at least a host of one. A twin tailed cat-demon could kill any of these assholes easily.

Humans are quite fragile creatures when there powers aren't in use. Leaving his house he ran with a piece of toast in his mouth and jumped. His parkour skills were pretty amazing and he flew to his school sometimes.

It made it easier to avoid certain people but he had to be careful. Can't be seen doing kickass moves in school so he would stop a few blocks away in some trees. Then walk the rest of the way.

Fortunately he managed to make it without bumping into someone. For now. Class soon ended and he immediately went to the roof for lunch. Seraphina was already there playing some game on her phone.

"What's your score this time?," he asked.

"Perfect as usual," she replied.

"You're so good these games. What's your secret?"

Sera smiled and looked at him. "I'll tell you but in return you must let me know something about you."

"And here I thought we were friends," John said in a dramatic voice.

"Shut up," Sera said playfully.

John ate his lunch and was walking in the halls when a body slammed right into him. "What the hell is your problem?!," he shouted.

"This is pay back for punching me yesterday."

Dodging as much as 'Humanly' possible John got few punches in using only little of the supernatural strength he possessed as a yokai. Blocking s hit there was a sound of cracking.

"Useless cripple. I'll knock you down as much as I want."

'Curse him. Kill him. He's a worthless human anyway.'

John froze. It was like someone was whispering this into his ear.

'Curse his family and generations to come.'

A punch to the face brought him back into reality.

"Hey don't space out on me now!"

"You bastard," John growled.

Without warning the asshole was on the ground unconscious. Seraphina stood above him. "John, you ok," she asked.

"Yeah but I think I got my arm broken."

Offering a helping hand the walked to the infirmary.

Meanwhile outside the school a young man hesitated. He was about to walk pass the gate then sensed it. A demonic aura. Could there a supernatural being in this school like him.

"I didn't think any yokai would live in a field of humans. Guess I have to met him."

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
So like usual the doc was angry and John got one hell of a lecture from him. "Ugh, can't that guy give me a break?"

"I don't blame him," Seraphina said. "I mean, you come here injured everyday."

John sighed. "Yeah but these assholes just won't stop trying to pick on the weak."

"Hey brats, the headmaster Vaughn wants to see you two, now."

"Why?," Seraphina asked.

Doc Darren frowned. "Like I'd know! Just go!"

Walking down the hall out the infirmary John and Seraphina gave each other looks. "Wonder what he wants us for," Sera said.

"Whatever it is, it's probably important."

They were about to enter when John felt it. A demonic aura was coming from the room. "John are you okay?," Sera asked.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." They entered the room and standing in front of the desk was a young man around his age. He was fair skinned and had hair like milk chocolate.

His eyes were like red rubies. A handsome guy but John knew better. He's not human, or at least not fully.

"This is Benjamin Salem and he just transferred here today.," Vaughn said. "He's from the country and isn't used to the city life so I thought you two could show him the ropes."

"Alright," Sera said. "Nice to meet you Benjamin."

Benjamin shook her hand. "Please call me Ben."

He looked at John. "Nice to meet you, I'm John."

The three students walked around the school. They were about to head to class when Seraphina broke off from the group saying she'll be on the roof.

"Does she always skip class like this?," Ben asked.

"Not all the time," John said. "Sometimes she'll be there."

They walked into class and instantly people began whispering. "Who's that?" "Why is he with the cripple?"

The teacher walked to them. "I've been expecting you Mr. Salem. John take your seat."

"Yes sir," he said. While walking to his seat someone tripped him. Such assholes.

🌴🐲🌳🌴🌱🍁🌺🌼🌰🐚🌏🌘🌾🎍🌱🌴🐲🎍🎍🌾🌾🌾🌾🌾🌾🌼🌾🌺🌼🌾

Ben walked into his new dorm room. Why John was being labeled a 'cripple' was beyond him but everyone has their private lives to worry about. "So you must be my new roommate!," a boy with amber hair and bittersweet eyes was looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm Benjamin Salem. Just moved here from the country side."

"I see, by the way my name is Isen and my ability is Hunter."

"My ability is a secret but you can take a guess."

"I see." Isen smirked. "I'll find eventually won't I?"

Smirking himself they shook hands. "Maybe you will."

Putting a 'knock before entering' sign on his door Ben stretched. "Finally, I can let loose." Suddenly the ears and tail of a tanuki (raccoon dog) was sticking out of him. Being in human form constantly was tiring.

His phone rang. It's his mom. "Hi mom," he said.

"Oh thank goodness! How's my baby boy doing?," his mother asked.

"I'm doing just fine though the city is a lot less spacious than home."

"You haven't into any fights right?"

"No, you taught me not to fight unless it's for self defense."

"You better not become a bully. We didn't send you to a good school just so you'd act like a prick understand?"

His mom a strict but caring woman. "I won't mom."

"I seriously don't get this dumbass hierarchy crap. What's the point of being king of a freaking school if no one really likes you for your personality."

"Yeah. People here are just too judgmental and from what I've observed they got more brawn than brains."

When he finally got off the phone a knock came from his door. Quickly hiding the ears and tail he said," come in."

Isen walked in with a stuffed lamb. "I think you dropped this," he said.

"Oh thanks." He grabbed the lamb and set it on his bed. "Incase you'd like to know. My sister gave it to me."

"I didn't ask-"

"I know but you're expression wanted an answer."

Before the amber haired could say anything Ben said," yes, you are that obvious."

He quickly left the room red-faced. "Man, I gotta go to sleep."

Waking around nine in the morning, Ben smelled something delicious and walked out his room to see Isen on the stove cooking something. The amber haired teen turned gasped.

He held out his spatula. "Out! Out you animal!"

Ben felt like punching himself in the face. He walked in on him as an animal. "Ben! Ben help me!" Running back into his room the tanuki quickly opened his window and dove back into bed as a human.

Isen ran into the room. "Is it in here?"

"What?"

"The giant raccoon! I saw it run in here!"

"Sorry, it must of came in while I had the window open."

Looking at the window Isen growled. "Well, keep it closed! I don't want to spent another Saturday morning being attacked by raccoons."

"Sorry," Ben said.

"Good."

The fire detector went off. "Shit! My bacon!"

🐈🐈🐇🐑🐌🐬🦂🐅🐑🐓🐇🐈🐈🐈🐈🐈🐪🐫🐑🐎🐁🐎🐐🐁🐀🐪🐊🐆🐬🐃

Waking up to sunlight is the best way to spend a Saturday. John stretched and purred laying down on the warm spot on his carpet. Getting up he walked downstairs and then outside.

The backyard was big and he could play as much as he wanted. "John? John?" Crap! He forgot Seraphina was staying overnight! Quickly transforming into a human he walked back into the house. "John, what were you doing outside?"

"Just enjoying the morning air," he said. "You should try it."

"Maybe some other time."

"Anyway, wanna eat something?"

Sera nodded.

Later, they were in the mall. "How long till that movie starts in the theaters," John asked.

"We've got forty five minutes to kill so we'll see it in time."

While walking pass the toy store he sensed it. A demonic aura. It was coming from a boy who looked about ten years old and had white hair. His back was turned but John knew the boy sensed him as well.

"I need a bathroom break," he told Sera and headed towards the restroom.

Just how many supernatural beings are there? First, the new guy from yesterday now this kid. Is he truly not alone.

"John?"

Turning around Ben was standing right behind him. "Hey, Ben. What are you doing here?"

"Isen wanted to go to the mall with his friends and I was dragged along."

John nodded. "I see."

The ruby eyed teen exhaled.

"Look, we both know we're demons so why don't you stop looking at me like ya want to kill me."

John's face softens. "Sorry, it's just I haven't seen another demon in seventeen years."

Ben smiled. "I see, let's be friends."

"What? Why so sudden?" What's he playing at?

"If we're both the same then we must watch each other's back." He extended his hand. "I'm pretty sure other monsters would cause trouble for us if they wanted."

"Fine but if you betray me," John showed his fangs. "I'll kill you without hesitation."

Ben bearded his canine teeth. "Wouldn't dream of it."

 


	3. Meadow's web

"Haven't you heard? Arlo is no longer living in the dorms!," a girl whispered to her friends.

"Apparently he got tired of dorm life and wants to live on his own since he's a third year the permission was granted."

Arlo didn't care. His parents said they'd help pay for his rent but other things he'll have to do on his own. Currently (and secretly) he works as a stocker in a retail store. It's an after school job he doesn't actually hate.

"I should probably get a job on the weekends. Maybe a simple job like a sales clerk."

"Arlo."

"I want to spent as much time with her as possible but-"

"Arlo!"

The blonde snapped his head towards Holden. The blue haired teen looked concerned. "You were mumbling to yourself."

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about something."

"You finally coming back to the dorms?"

"No. I'm content at where we live."

Holden smiled. " 'We' ?"

Crap! He wasn't watching his words. Looking around he could tell no one was paying attention. Arlo leaned in and whispered," I met someone."

"Is she cute?," Holden whispered.

Arlo blushed. Meadow was cute but not in the way others would expect. "What's you're definition of 'cute'?"

"Umm....I can't really say."

The blonde teen finished his lunch and got up. "I'm saving this cake for her." He placed it in a container. "She likes to eat sweets."

"Does she have an ability?," Holden asked while they exited the cafeteria.

Later that day, he entered his small apartment. It was only meant for one person but Arlo didn't mind. "I'm home!"

"Arlo!" A pink haired girl ran to him. However, this wasn't an ordinary girl. She had the upper half of a teenage girl while the bottom half was of a pink spider with white splashes.

The girl had two red eyes and six tiny dots on the sides of her head. Three on each side. They were also her eyes but looked like tiny beads. (ok I tried. Use your imagination!)

She ran and tackled him. Meadow's height was to his chest but she could still lift him up. "I hate it when you leave," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry but if we want to live together I have to work."

"You'll be back later tonight?"

"Yup! So don't worry I'll be back in a few hours."

🕷❤️🕷❤️🕷❤️🕷❤️🕷❤️🕷❤️🕷❤️🕷❤️🕷❤️🕷❤️🕷❤️🕷❤️🕷❤️🕷❤️🕷❤️

It was ten years ago when she first met Arlo.

He was a lost seven year old boy in the forest on a hiking trail with his family. Meadow never thought she'd feel anything for a human but when she spotted one near her cave.

Jorogumo live longer than humans so she looked like a thirteen year old girl at the time. "What's wrong?," she asked him.

The child looked up her with tears in his eyes. He didn't seem afraid of her. "I lost my mommy and daddy. I'm so scared! What if I never find them."

For the first time she felt something. It was a human feeling called: sympathy. "Don't worry! You can stay with me for tonight and I'll help you find your parents."

The boy stopped crying. "Really?"

Meadow nodded. They went into her cave hand in hand and laid down in a hammock made of web. The next morning she lead Arlo to a trail close to the human camp site. Before he left, Arlo gave her a ring that belonged to his grandmother.

She kept that ring for a long time.

A few months ago,

"Are you sure about this," an old witch asked. "Do you really want me to find him?"

"Yes...ten human years have passed and I'm sure he's grown into a fine young man," Meadow said.

"Well, if he runs away screaming don't say I didn't warn you, jorogumo."

Current time,

"I love human food!," Meadow said eating the chocolate cake given to her by Arlo. "When the time comes we'll marry and have many children!" She sighed and looked at the table depressingly.

It hurts knowing the truth. His life span was so much shorter than hers. This why she values what little time they have.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just came up with this. -_-


End file.
